


Bedtime

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledgling Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Luci puts Gabe to bed.





	Bedtime

Inspired by [this](http://poughkeepsi.tumblr.com/post/94815588287/gabriel-rising-astroize-luci-putting-his)

***

"Yes, Gabe?" Lucifer replied, keeping his voice soft so as not to wake a sleeping Castiel. "What is it?"

"I don't want to go to bed. 'M not tired."

"Really? So that wasn't a yawn I just felt, then?"

"... I'm older than Castiel. I should be able to go later than them."

"Technically, you are. Castiel's already asleep." Castiel made a snuffling noise behind them, as if to confirm what Lucifer had just said.

"But you're older than me, Luci, and you're not going to bed." With his face hidden, so was his pout.

"That's because I'm not a fledgling anymore, Gabe. I don't often need sleep. And, anyway, Raphael's older than you, and he's already gone to bed." Lucifer didn't expect this to work. They had this conversation every night, and it never did.

"That's because Raphael's _boring_." Lucifer sighed in defeat and began to sing softly as he walked the remainder of the way to Gabriel's room. By the time they got there he was snoring away. Lucifer smiled. That trick never failed. He was the archangel of music, after all.


End file.
